Many types of connectors are used to couple electronic components to computer systems. One type of connector used for multi-pin components is a low, or zero, insertion force connector. This type of connector comprises a socket that allows the pins of an electronic device to be inserted into an array of receptacles on the socket with little or no force. A portion of the socket then translates to engage the pins in a shearing action. Once the pins are engaged, the electronic component is secured to the socket and electrically coupled to the computer system.
As the electronic device is seated onto the socket, the alignment between the pins and the receptacles is important. Even a slight misaligned can result in damage to the pins. Aligning the electronic device to the socket is made difficult by the fact that the electronic component must be able to move as the socket translates to engage the pins. Therefore, any alignment feature must also allow for some translation of the electronic component. Further complicating the alignment of the pins and the receptacles is that in many instances, the person installing the electronic component can not see the interface between the pins and the receptacles.